Up
Up is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama buddy3 adventure film4 produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film centers on an elderly widower named Carl Fredricksen (Ed Asner) and an earnest boy named Russell (Jordan Nagai). By tying thousands of balloons to his house, Carl sets out to fulfill his dream to see the wilds of South America and complete a promise made to his late wife, Ellie. The film was directed by Pete Docter and co-directed by Bob Peterson, who also wrote the film's screenplay, as well as the story with Tom McCarthy, with music composed by Michael Giacchino. Docter began working on the story in 2004, which was based on fantasies of escaping from life when it becomes too irritating. He and eleven other Pixar artists spent three days in Venezuela gathering research and inspiration. The designs of the characters were caricatured and stylized considerably, and animators were challenged with creating realistic cloth. Up was Pixar's first film to be presented in Disney Digital 3-D.5 It was released on May 29, 2009, and opened the 2009 Cannes Film Festival, becoming the first animated and 3D film to do so.6 The film grossed over $735 million, and received universal acclaim, with critics commending the humor and heart of the film. Asner's vocal performance and Michael Giacchino's score were praised, as was the montage of Carl and his wife Ellie aging together. The film received five Academy Award nominations, including Best Picture, making it the second animated film in history to receive such a nomination, following Beauty and the Beast (1991). Gallery Posters Up_xlg.jpg|Teaser poster Up_Carl_Promo_poster.jpg|Carl promo poster Up_Russell.jpg|Russell promo poster Up_Dug.jpg|Dug promo poster Up_french.jpg|French poster Up_french2.jpg|French poster #2 Up_russian.jpg|Russian poster Up_german.jpg|Greman poster Up_german2.jpg|German poster #2 Up (2009 film).jpg|Final poster Up_japan.jpg|Japanese poster Concept Art Up_concept_art.jpg Up_concept_art_2.jpg Up_concept_art_3.jpg Up_concept_art_4.jpg Transcript Movie Fan News presents: Spotlight on "Adventure". What you are now witnessing is footage never before seen by civilized humanity, a lost world in South America, lurking in the shadow of Majestic Paradise Falls it's full of plants and animals undiscovered by science. Who would dare set foot on this inhospitable summit? Why, our subject today, Charles Muntz. The beloved explorer lands his dirigible, "The Spirit of Adventure", into Hampshire, this week, completing a year long expedition to the lost world. This mighty aircraft was designed by Charles Muntz himself and is longer than 22 throw edition petty waggons placed end to end. And here comes the adventurer now. Never-apart from his faithful dogs, Muntz conceived the craft for the canine comfort. It's a veritable flouting palace in the sky complete with doggy baths and mechanical canine walker. And Jiminy Cricket! To the locals he's considered a business and hero! And how! Adventure is out there! But what has Muntz brought back this time? Gentlemen, I give you the Monster of Paradise Falls! And gully, what a swell monster this is! But what's this? Scientists cry "Foul!" The National Explorers Society accuses Muntz of fabricating the skeleton. No! The organization strips Muntz of his membership. Humiliated, Muntz vows to return to Paradise Falls and promises to capture the beast... alive. I promise to capture the beast alive! And I will not come back until I do! And so, the explorer's off to clear his name. Bon voyage, Charles Muntz! And good luck capturing the Monster of Paradise Falls! bSPIRIT OF ADVENTURE/b Here's Charles Muntz, piloting his faimous dirigible. He hurdles Pikes Peak. He hurdles the Grand Canyon. He hurdles Mount Everest! He goes around Mount Everest! Is there nothing he cannot do? UP Yes, as Muntz himself said, "Adventure... " "is out there!"! Look out! Mount Rushmore! Let's get "The Spirit of Adventure" over Mount Rushmore! Come on, make an effort! How are my dogs doing? bSPIRIT OF ADVENTURE/b All engines ahead, let's take her up to 26000 feet! Rudder 18 degrees towards South! It's a beautiful day. The wind blows from the east at 10 knots. Visibility... unlimited. Enter the weather in the log book! There is something down there. I will bring it back for science! It's a puppy! bMUNTZ ALOFT: BREAKS What are you doing? Don't you know this is an exclusive club? Only explorers get in here, not just any kid off the street with a helmet and a pair of goggles! - You think you got what it takes? Do you? - I... All right, you're in! Welcome aboard! What's wrong? Can't you talk? Hey, I don't bite. You and me, we are in a club now! bGRAPE SODA/b I saw where your baloon went. Come on, let's go get it! My name is Ellie. There it is! Well... go ahead. Go on. Hey, kid! I thought you might need a little cheering up. I got something to show you! I am about to let you see something I have never shown to another human being. Ever... in my life! You have to swear you will not tell anyone! Cross your heart! Do it! My adventure book! bYou know him. C.MUNTZ, MAN OF THE YEAR./b Charles Muntz, explorer. When I get big, I'm going where he's going. South America. It's like America, but South. Wander where I'm gonna live? Paradise Falls. A land lost in time. I ripped this right out of a library book! I'm gonna move my club house there! And park ut right next to the falls. Who knows what lives up there! And once I get there... I'm gonna save all these pages for all the adventures I'm gonna have. Only... I just don't know how I'm gonna get to Paradise Falls. That's it! You can take us there in a blimp! Swear you'll take us there! Cross your heart! Cross it! Cross your heart! Good, you promised. No backing out! Well, see you tomorrow, kid. Bye! Adventure is out there! You know, you don't talk very much. I like you. bBALOANE/b Quite a sight, hey, Ellie? Mail is here. bSHADY OAKS, Retirement Village, oh, brother!/b Hey, good morning, Mr. Fredricksen. Need any help there? No. Yes. Tell your boss over there that you boys are ruining our house. Well, just to let you know, my boss will be happy to take this whole place off your hand. And would double his last offer. What do you say to that? I'll take that as a no, then. I believe I made my position to your boss quite clear. You poured prune juice in his gas tank. Yeah, that was good! Here, let me talk to him. You, in the suit. Yes, you! Take a bath, hippie! I am not with him! This is serious! He's out to get your house! Tell your boss he can have our house. Really? When I'm dead! I'll take that as a "maybe". Order now: you get the camera, you get the printer, 4X optical zoom. Schneider Lens. Photo print... SD card. Good afternoon. My name is Russell and I am a wilderness explorer in tribe 54, squad lodge 12. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? No. I could help you cross the street. No. I could help you cross your... yard? No. I could help you cross your... porch. No. Well, I gotta help you cross something. No, I'm doing fine. Good afternoon. - My name is Russell. - Kid... And I am a wilderness explorer in tribe 54. Slow down... - ... squad lodge 12. - Kid! - Are you in need of any assistance? - Thank you, but I don't need any help! Aouch. Proceed. Good afternoon. Skip to the end! See these? These are my wilderness explorer badges. You may notice one is missing. It's my "Assisting the elderly badge". If I get it, I'll become a senior wilderness explorer! The wilderness must be explored! It's gonna be great! There is a big ceremony and all the dads come and... we pin on our badges... - So you wanna assist an old person. - Yeah! Then I'll be a senior wilderness explorer! - Have you ever heard of a "snipe"? - "Snipe"? A bird. Big eyes. Every night it sneaks into my yard and gobbles my poor azaleas. I'm elderly and infirm. I can't catch it. - If only someone could help me... - Me, me, I'll do it! I don't know, it's awfully crafty. You'd have to clap your hands three times to lure it in. I'll find her, mr. Fredricksen! I think its burrow is two blocks down... Two blocks down. Got it! Snipe! Here, snipie, snipie... Bring it back here when you find it! Snipe! And stop. Stop. Stop! Hey, hey! Hey, you! What do you think you're doing? I am so sorry, sir. Don't touch that! No, no, no, let me take care of that for you. Get away from our mailbox! - Sir... - I don't want you to touch that! It looks bad. bCOURT SUMMONS/b Sorry, mr. Fredricksen. You don't seem like a public menace to me. Take this. The guys from "Shady Oaks" will be by to pick you up in the morning, ok? What do I do now, Ellie? Good morning, gentlemen. Good morning, mr. Fredricksen. You're ready to go? Ready as I'll ever be. Would you do me the favour and take this? I'll meet you in the van in just a minute. I... wanna say one last goodbye to the old place. Sure. Take all the time you need, sir. That's typical. He's probably going to the bathroom for the 80th time. You'd think he'd take better care of his house. So long, boys! I'll send you a postcard from Paradise Falls! bSOUTH AMERICA/b We are on our way, Ellie. Hi, mr. Fredricksen. It's me, Russell. What are you doing out here, kid? I found the snipe and I followed it under your porch. But this snipe had a long tail and looked more like a large mouse. Please, let me in. No. Aw, all right. You can... come... in. I've never been in a floating house before. Goggles... Look at this stuff! Are you going on a trip? "Paradise Falls, a land lost in time". Are you going to South America, mr. Fredricksen? Don't touch that! You'll soil it. You know, most people take a plane. But you're smart, because you have your TV, clocks and stuff. Ooo, is this how you steer your house? Does it really work? This makes it turn right and that way is left. Hey, look! Buildings! That building's so close, I can almost touch it! Wow, this is great! You should try this, mr. Fredricksen. Look, there's a bus that could take me home two blocks away! Hey, I can see your house from here! Don't jerk around so much, kid! Well, that's not gonna work. I know that cloud, it's a "cumulonimbus". Did you know that a cumulonimbus... Aaa, I stayed up all night blowing up ballons... for what? That's nice, kid. What are you doing over there? Look! See? Cumulonimbus. My bag! Got you! Uuu, I thought you were dead. What happened? I steered us. I did it! I steered the house. You steered us? After you tied your stuff down, you took a nap. So I went ahead and steered us down here. Yeah, sure. I can't tell where we are. O, we're in South America all right. It was a singe. I used my wilderness explorer GPS. GP... what? My dad gave it to me. It shows exactly where we are on the planet. With this baby we'll never be lost! Ups. We'll get you down, find a bus stop, and you'll just tell the man you want to get back to your mother. Sure, but I don't think they have buses in Paradise Falls. There, that ought to do it. There, I'll give you some change for the bus fare. No, I'll just use my city bus pass. It's just gonna be like a billion passes to get back to my house. Mr. Fredricksen, how much longer? Well, we're up pretty high. It'll take hours to get down. I think that was a building or something. What was that, mr. Fredricksen? We can't be close to the ground yet. Wait, no, no! Wait, wait! Hang on! Pull back! Where... where are we? This doesn't look like the city or the jungle, mr. Fredricksen. Don't worry, Ellie. I've got it. There it is! Ellie, it's so beautiful! We made it! We made it! Russell, we can float right over there. Climb up, climb up! Do you mean... assist you? - Yeah, whatever. - Ok, I'll climb up! - Watch it! - Sorry. When you get up there, go ahead and hoist me up. Got it? Are you on the porch yet? What? That's it? I came all this way here to get stuck on the wrong end of this rock pile? Ah... great. Hey, if I could assist you over there... would you sign up for my badge? What are you talking about? We could walk your house to the fall. - Walk it? - Yeah. After all we weigh it down, we could walk it right over there. Like a parade balloon. Now, we'll walk to the falls quickly and quietly, with no rap music or flash dancing. We have three days at best till the helium leaks out of those balloons. And if we are not at the falls when that happens... we're not getting to the falls. There... I found sand! Don't you worry, Ellie. We'll get our house over there. It is fun already, isn't it? By the time we get there, You're gonna feel so assisted... Oh, mr. Fredricksen, if we happen to get separated, use the wilderness explorer call. Wait, why are we going to Paradise Falls, again? Hey, let's play a game. It's called: "See who can be quiet the longest". Cool! My mom loves that game! Darn thing... Come on, Russell, hurry it up. Ah, I'm tired. My knee hurts. Which knee? My elbow hurts and I have to go to the bathroom. I asked you about that five minutes ago. I didn't have to go then! I don't wanna walk anymore... Please, stop... Russell, if you don't hurry up, the tigers will eat you. There are no tigers in South America. Zoology. Ah, for the love of Pete... Go on into the bushes and do your business. Ok. Here! Hold my stuff! I've always wanted to try this. Mr. Fredricksen, am I suppose to dig the hole before or after? That's none of my concern. Oh, it's "before"! Tracks? Snipe. Here, snipe. Come on out, snipe. Snipe! Got you. Don't be afraid, little snipe. I am a wilderness explorer, so I'm a friend to all of nature. Want some more? Hi, boy. Don't eat it all. Come on out. Come on. Come on... Don't be afraid, little snipe. Nice snipe. Good little snipe. Nice giant... snipe! I found the snipe. Oh, did you? - Are they tall? - Oh, yes. They're very tall. Do they have a lot of colors? They do, indeed. - Do they like chocolate? - Oh, yeah... Chocolate? What is that thing? It's a snipe. There no such thing as a snipe! But you said... Go on, get out of here! Go! Careful, Russell. Look, mr. Fredricksen, he likes me. - Russell! - No, stop! That tickles! Get out of here! Go on! Get! No, no, no. Kevin, it's ok. Mr. Fredricksen is nice. - Kevin? - Yes, that's the name I just gave him. Bit it, boo, scram! Hey, that's mine! Shoo, shoo! Get out of here! Go on, bit it! Can we keep him? Please? I'll get the food for him, I'll walk him, I'll change his newspapers... No. An explorer is a friend to all, be it a plant, a fish or a tiny mole. That doesn't even rhyme. Yeah, it does. - Hey, look, Kevin. - What? Hey, get down from there! You're not allowed up there! You come down here right now! Can you believe this, Ellie? Ellie? Hey, Ellie, can I keep the bird? Aha. She said for you to let me. But I told him no. I told you no. N - o! I see you, back there. Go on, get out of here! Shoo! Go annoy someone else for a while. Hey, are you ok over there? Hello? Oh, hello, sir. Thank Goodness. It's nice to know someone else is up here. I can smell you. What? You can... smell us? I can smell you. - Hey! - You were talking to a rock. Hey, that one looks like a turtle. Look at that one! That one looks like a dog! - Ah, it is a dog. - What? We're not allowed to have dogs in my appartment. Hey, I like dogs! We have your dog! - I wonder whom he belongs to. - Sit, boy. Hey, look, he's trained! Shake. Aha. Speak. Hi, there. Did that dog just say "Hi, there"? Oh, yes! My name is Dug. I just met you and I love you. My master made me this collar. He is a good and smart master and he made me this collar so that I may talk. Squirrel! My master is good and smart. It's not possible. It is because my master is smart. Hey, cool! What do these do, boy? Would you cut... I'd use that collar... I would be happy if you stopped. Russell, don't touch that. It could be... radioactive or something. I am a great tracker. My master sent me on a special mission. All by myself. Have you seen a bird? I want to find one and I've been on a scent. I'm a great tracker. Did I mention that? Hey, that is a bird. I have never seen one up close, but this is the bird. May I take your bird up to camp as my prisoner? Yes, yes, take it. And on the way, learn how to bark like a real dog. I can bark. And here's howling. Can we keep him, please? Please, please, please? - No. - But it's a talking dog! It's just a weird trick or something. Let's get to the fall. Please, be my prisoner! Oh, please oh, please, be my prisoner! Oh, here it is! I picked up the bird's scent! Wait a minute, wait a minute. What is this? Chocolate. I smell chocolate. I'm getting prunes and ginger cream. Who are they? Oh, man, the master will not be pleased. We'd better tell him someone took the bird, right, Alfa? No. Soon enough the bird will be ours again. Find the scent, my compadres, and you, too, shall have much rewarding from the master for the toil that you did. Hey, Alfa, I think there's something wrong with your collar. You must have broken it. Yeah. Your voice sounds funny. Beta, Delta! Perhaps you desire... Squirrel! Perhaps you desire to challenge the right that I have been assigned by my strength and cunning. No, no. No. But maybe Dug would. You might wanna ask him. I wonder if he's found the bird on his "very special mission". Do not mention Dug to me at this time. His fool's errand will keep him most occupied... Most occupied, indeed. Do you not agree with that which I'm saying to you now? Sure. But the second the master finds out that you sent Dug out by himself, none of us will get a treat. You're unwise, my trusted lieutenant. This is Alfa. Calling Dug. Come in, Dug. Hi, Alfa. Your voice sounds funny. I know, I know! Have you seen the bird? Oh, yes. The bird is my prisoner now. Yeah, right. Impossible. Where are you? I am here with the bird and I will bring it back and then you like me. Oh, gotta go. Dug, who are you talking to? - Wait, wait! - What is Dug doing? Why is he with the small mailman? Where are they? There he is. Come on! Please, oh, please, be my prisoner. Dug, stop bothering Kevin! That man over there says I can take the bird. And I love that man there like he is my master. I am not your master! I am warning you once again, bird! - Hey, quit it! - I am jumping on you now, bird! At this rate we will never get to the falls! I am nobody's master, got it? I don't want you here and I don't want you here! I'm stuck with you! If you two don't clear out of here by the time I count to three... A ball! Oh, boy, oh, boy, a ball! Ball? You want a ball? Yes, I do! I ever so want the ball! Go get it! Oh, boy, I will get it and then bring it back! Quick, Russell, give me some chocolate. - Why? - Just give to me! Bird! Bird! Come on, Russell. Wait! Wait, mr. Fredricksen! What are you doing? Hey, we're pretty far now. Kevin's gonna miss. I think that did the trick. Hi, master. Afternoon. Well, thanks for keeping us dry, anyway, Ellie. Which one is the front? Well, boy... Is this step three or step five? There. All done. That's for you. Well, tents are hard. Wait, aren't you super wilderness guy with the GPS and the badges? Yeah, but... Can I tell you a secret? - No. - All right. Here it goes. I never actually built a tent before. There! I said it. You've been camping before, haven't you? Well, never outside... Well, why didn't you ask your dad how to build a tent? I don't think he wants to talk about this stuff. Try him sometime, maybe he'll surprise you. He's away alot, I don't see him much. He's gotta be home sometime. I call, but Phyllis told me I bug him too much. Phyllis? You call your own mother by her first name? - Phyllis isn't my mom. - Oh! But he promised he'd come to my Explorers Ceremony to pin on my "Assisting the elderly badge". So he can show me how about the tent then, right? Hey, why don't you get some sleep? We don't want to wake the travelling flea circus. Dle Fredricksen, Dug says he wants to take Kevin prisoner. We have to protect him. Can Kevin go with us? All right, he can come. Promise you won't leave him? Yeah. Cross your heart? Cross my heart. What have I got myself into, Ellie? Good morning, sweetheart. We'd better get moving. The bird's gone. Maybe Russell won't notice. All right, everybody up! Where's Kevin? He's wondered off! - Dug, find Kevin! Kevin! - Find the bird, find the bird! Point! Oh, look! There he is... Point! Hey, that's my roof! Get off my roof! Yeah, get off of his WROOF! What is he doing? The bird is calling to her babies. Her babies! Kevin is a... girl? Her house is over there, on those twisty rocks. She's been gathering food for her babies and must get back to them. Wait, Kevin is just leaving. But you promised to protect her. Her babies need her. We gotta make sure they're together. Sorry, Russell. We've lost enough time already. Yeah... It was her favorite chocolate. Because you sent her away, there's more for you. Kevin? Where's the bird? You said you had the bird! Oh, yes, oh, yes. If I had said that, I can see how you would think that. Where is it? Oh, tomorrow. Come back tomorrow and then I will again have the bird. Yes. You lost it. why do I not have a surprised feeling? Well, at least you now have led us to the small mailman and to the one that smells as prunes. The master will be most pleased we have found them. He will ask them many questions. Come. Wait! We're not going with you. We're going to the fall. Get away from me! Down! You came here... in that? Yeah. In a house? A floating house? That is the darnest thing I've ever seen! You're not after my bird, are you? But if you need to borrow a cup of sugar, I'd be happy to oblige! Well, this is all a misunderstanding. My dogs made a mistake. Wait. Are you Charles Muntz? Well... yes. The Charles Muntz? Adventure's out there! It's really him! That's Charles Muntz! It is? Who's Charles Muntz? Him! Carl Fredricksen. My wife and I, we were your biggest fans. Oh, well, you're a man of good taste. Now you must be tired. Hungry? Atention, everyone! These people are no longer intruders. They are our guests. Yeah! All right! I like you temporarily. I will not bite you. The small mailman smells like chocolate! I'm sorry about the dogs, I hope they weren't too... rough on you. Go ahead and pull your airship right next to mine. We are not actually going inside the "Spirit of Adventure" itself? Oh, would you like to? Would I? Wait up, mr. Muntz! Jiminy Cricket! - Not you! - What do we do with Dug? He lost the bird. Put him in "the cone of shame". I do not like "the cone of shame". Most of the collection is housed in the world's top museums: New York, Mnich, London. Of course, I kept the best for myself. Did you ever. Look at that! Oh, yes. The Arseloterium. The beast charged while I was brushing my teeth. I used my shaving kit to bring it down. Oh, yeah, now, surprise me. The only way to get it out of Ethiopia at the time was to have it declared technical weapon. Oh, my Gosh! The giant Somalian Labradodis! Oh, you recognize it? I'm impressed! There's an interesting story there. Excellent choice. I found it on safari, with Roosevelt. He and I fell into a habit of playing Gin Rummy in the evenings and did he cheat! He was horrible. Master, dinner is ready. Oh, dear, broken translator. I think it's that loose wire again. - There you go, big fellow. - Thank you, master. I liked his other voice. Well, dinner is served. Right this way. So, how are things States side? Almost tempted to go back a few times. But I have unfinished work here. Please! I hope you're hungry. Because Epsilon is the finest chef I've ever had. Epsilon, you've done it again! Yeah! Hey! Hey! My Ellie would have loved all these. You know, because of you she had this dream to come down here and live by the fall. I'm honored. And now you've made it. You sure we're not a bother? I'd hate to impose. No, no, it's a pleasure to have guests. A real treat. Treat? Where's my treat? I want my treat! Hey! I shouldn't have used that word. Having guests is a delight! More often I get thieves trying to steal what is rightfully mine. No... They called me a fraud, those... But once I bring back this creature, my name will be cleared. Beautiful, isn't it? Oh, I've spent a lifetime tracking it. Sometimes, years go by between seeings. I've tried to smoke it out of that death land where it lives. Can't go in after it. Once in, there's no way out. I lost so many dogs. Here they come tnose bandits who think the bird is theirs to take! is a very dangerous place. Hey, that looks like Kevin! - Kevin? - Yeah, that's my new giant pet bird! I trained it to follow us. Follow you? Impossible. How? She likes chocolate. - Chocolate? - Yeah. I gave her some of my chocolate. She goes wild about it. But it ran off. Let's go now. You know, Carl... these people who pass through here A surveyor making a map... a botanist cataloguing plants... an old man taking his house to Paradise Falls. That's the best one yet, I can't wait to hear how it ends. Well, it's been a wonderful evening, but we'd better be going. You're not leaving. We don't want to take advantage of your hospitality. Come on, Russell. But we haven't even had dessert yet. Oh, the boy is right. You haven't had dessert. Epsilon here makes a delicious cherries jubilee. You really must stay! I insist! We have so much more to talk about! Kevin? It's near. Get them! - Hurry! - Kevin! Hurry! Dogs! Hurry! Master! Over here! Here! Go on, master! Left! Russell! Get back! Go on, master! I will stop the dogs! Stop, you, dogs! Help! Give me your hand! Hang on to Kevin! Kevin! No, no, no. Kevin... Stay down. She's hurt real bad. Can't we help her get home? All right. But we gotta hurry. - You lost them? - No, it was Dug. Yeah, he's with them. he helped them escape! Wait. Wait a minute. Dug. - See anything? - No, my pack is not following us. Boy, they are dumb! This is crazy. I finally meet my chidlhood hero and he's trying to kill us. - What a joke. - Hey, I know a joke! A squirrel walks up up to a tree and says: "I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am dead". It is funny because the squirrel gets dead. Careful, Russell. You ok, Kevin? You know what, mr. Fredricksen? The wilderness isn't quite what I expected. Yeah? How so? It's kind of... wild. I mean, it's not how they made it sound in my book. Get used to that, kid. My dad made it sound so easy. He is really good at camping, and how to make fire from rocks and stuff... He used to come to all my squad lodge meetings. And afterwards, we go get icecream that fattens. I always get chocolate and he gets butter brickle. Then we sit on this one curve, right outside and I'll count all the blue cars and he counts all the red ones and whoever gets the most wins. I like that curve. It might sound boring, but I think the boring stuff is the stuff I remember the most. Look, there it is! Hold on, Russell, stand still. Look at that bird go! Wait up, you overgrown chicken! That's it! Go, Kevin! Go find your babies! Run, Kevin, run! Oh, no! Russell, d-mi cuitul tu! Get away from my bird! No! No! Careful, I want it in good shape for my retirement. Let it go! Stop! Kevin! You gave away Kevin. You just... gave her away. This is none of my concern. I didn't ask for any of these! Master, it's all right. I am not your master! If you hadn't shown up, none of these would have happened. Bad dog, bad dog! Whether you assist me or not, I am going to Paradise Falls, if it kills me! Here. I don't want this anymore. Russell? - Russell! - I'm gonna help Kevin even if you won't! No, Russell, no! Russell? I was hiding under your porch because I love you. Can I stay? Can you stay? Well, you're my dog, aren't you? And I'm your master. You're my master? - Oh, boy! - Good boy, Dug! You're a good boy! Yes! Don't worry, Kevin, I'll save you. And they wouldn't believe me. Just wait till they get a look at you! Master. The small mailman has returned. What? Let me go! Where is your elderly friend? He's not my friend anymore. If you're here, Fredricksen can't be far behind. Where are you keeping Kevin? Let me go! Scream all you want, small mailman. None of your mailmen friends can hear you. I will unleash all my wilderness explorer training! Alfa, Fredricksen is coming back! Guard that bird. If you see the old man, you know what to do. Where are you going? I'm not finished with you! Nice talking with you. Where are you, Fredricksen? Help! Russell! - Dle Fredricksen! - Dug, bring her over! You came back for Kevin! Let's go get her! I'm getting Kevin. You stay here. - But I wanna help! - I don't want your help. I want you safe. How do we get pass these dogs? Point! Kevin! Don't worry, Kevin. We are on our way. No one should be enterring through these doors. Guard well that bird, my minions. What do we do now, Dug? Who wants the ball? Me, me, me! Go get it! I got it! I'm sorry, Kevin. Let's get you out of here. - Master, he's gone. - What's going on? - He's got the bird! - He ran off! Calm down! One at the time! I want to... help! Does anybody know where they are? Rais leaders! Bring down that house! Raid leader! Checking in! - Raid two, checking in. - Raid three, checking in. Target sighted. Come on, Kevin. Hi. Any last words, Fredricksen? Come on, spit it out! Come on! Enough! You cannot leave this place alive! You're dead! Come on, Kevin. I'll have plenty of enjoyment for what I'm about to do to you. He wears the cone of shame! Not just continue sitting! Atack! No! No! Stop your laughing! Listen, you, dog, sit! Yes, Alfa. Alfa? I am not Alfa, he is... Oh! I can't do it. Russell... You leave mr. Fredricksen alone! - Hey! Squirrel! - Squrrel? Where? I hate squirrels! - Dug! - Master! Russell, over here! Let's go! Mr. Fredricksen! Come on, Kevin. No! Russell, get out of there! Leave them alone! Russell, hang on to Kevin! Don't let go! Grab on to him! Kevin! Cihcolate! That was cool! Don't jerk around so much, kid. Easy, Russell. Oh, I am ready to not be up high. Sorry about your house, mr. Fredricksen. You know... It's just a house. Look at you! You're so soft! I wish I could keep one. Where is my cane? I just had it here. You know what? Keep them. A little gift from me to you. Bye, Kevin! - Ready? - Ready. By receiving these badges, the following explorers will graduate to Senior Explorers. For Extreme Mountaineering Lore. Congratulations, Jimmy. For Wild Animal Defensive Arts, Congratulations, Brendan. For Assisting the Elderly... Russell. Is there someone... Excuse me. Pardon me. Old man coming through. I'm here for him. Congratulations, Russell. Sir. Russell, for assisting the elderly and for performing above and beyond the call of duty, I would like to award you the highest honor I can bestow. b"The Ellie badge"./b I think that covers everybody. so let's give a big exlorer call to our brand new Senior Wilderness Explorers! Ready everybody? - Blue one. - Red one. - Blue one. - Gray one. - Red one. - That's a bike. - It's red, isn't it? - Mr. Fredricksen, you're cheating! - No, I'm not. Red one. - That's a fire hydrant. Maybe I need a few lessons. Category:Movies